


Hayloft

by casstarkk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gun Violence, Homophobic John Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstarkk/pseuds/casstarkk
Summary: Based on the song "Hayloft" by Mother Mother
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Hayloft

Dean and Cas had never had sex before. Sure, they'd had their occasional hand job session, and not to mention they'd sucked each other off more times than they could count, but they'd never truly gone "all the way." After all, Cas was a virgin and Dean wanted to take things slow. But tonight was the night. They were finally ready. 

Dean looked to the clock. 11:50. He had ten minutes to sneak out to the hayloft. He carefully got out of bed, tip toeing down the hallway. He knew if he woke up his dad he'd be fucked. He quietly opened the door, slowly turning the knob, and made his way to the barn. The hayloft had become their spot. It was far enough away from the house that no one could hear them. They had been sneaking out to meet each other there for months now.

Dean opened the barn doors to find Cas already waiting for him inside. "Took you long enough," he smirked. "Shut the fuck up, and kiss me already." Dean grabbed him by the lapels of his trench coat, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. They wrapped themselves around each other as they made their way up the stairs, not breaking apart. When they reached the hayloft, Cas shoved Dean down on the hay, climbing on top of him. "Someone's eager." 

"It's not my fault you look so fucking hot tonight," Cas murmured in between kisses. Dean began grabbed the hem of Cas's shirt and slid it up, over his head. He felt his pants tighten as his hand trailed down Cas's abs. "Now you," Cas said, as he began lifting up Dean's shirt. Their now bare chests pressed against each other in the cold night. "I want you, Cas." Dean's hands began to slide down. "Then have me." Dean took this as an invitation to remove Cas's pants. He tugged on the zipper, keeping their lips pressed to each other. Cas felt himself moan as Dean began slowly pulling his pants off. 

...

John Winchester had been having trouble sleeping lately. He spent most of the night tossing and turning. It was this particular night that he decided to get up and go to the kitchen. He sifted through the endless bottles, ultimately settling on whiskey. He poured a glass, and sat down at the dining table alone. After a few minutes, he could have sworn he heard a creaking noise coming from outside. He grabbed his shotgun and decided to investigate. 

...

Dean and Cas were in the thick of it. They were tangled up in knots, rolling around in the hay. "Fuck, Cas!" They were both close. Everything was building up inside, sweat dripping down their faces, when they heard the gun shot. 

"What the fuck was that?" They quickly stopped. "It couldn't be your dad, could it?" Suddenly the barn door swung open, John standing there in the doorway with anger in his eyes. Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. He turned to Cas, "Whatever you do, stay behind me. He will kill you, Cas." They frantically searched for their clothes as John made his way up the stairs. All they could find was Cas's trench coat, which he quickly wrapped around himself. They hid in behind a bail of hay, holding onto each other as John got closer and closer. 

"Dean fucking Winchester!" The shotgun went off. "What the fuck were you doing up here?" Another shot. "Don't think I don't know what you're hiding!" Another shot. He was right behind them. 

Suddenly, John had the barrel of the gun pointed at Cas's forehead. "I heard this faggot fucking you. Thought I was gonna be sick." Cas closed his eyes and trembled in fear. "If you touch him, I'll fucking kill you," Dean mumbled under his breath. "What did you say?" Dean stepped in front of Cas. "I said, If you touch him, I'll fucking kill you!" The gun was now pointed directly at Dean. "You won't be able to stop me, fucking fag." He pointed the gun at Cas once more. Dean grabbed the gun, ripping it from John's hands. His fist slammed into his face, causing him to tumble backwards into the hay. "Go, Cas! Get out of here!" 

"But Dean!"

"Just fucking go!" Dean yelled, cutting him off. Cas ran and didn't look back. A few moments later, another gunshot was heard in the hayloft.


End file.
